This invention is directed to providing of an improved fluid impervious seal in conjunction with modular building panels of a type such as that which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,672 issued July 3, 1973 to Herman J. Schaeufele. That patent discloses a building having opposed longitudinally extending modular edge portions that are configured as mating tongue and sockets. This configuration enables two adjacent panels to be assembled in interfitting relationship to form a composite wall structure. Each tongue or socket marginal edge portion is provided with a respective interlocking bead and groove conformation that cooperatively interlock when the panels are assembled in interfitting relationship and are operative to mechanically secure the panels in composite wall structure.
As illustrated and clearly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,672, the simple sealing expedient of providing a caulking compound is employed to obtain a fluid impervious seal that is required in many modular building assemblies utilizing panels of this type. As disclosed in that patent, this technique requires that, during the field assembly of the panels into the desired building structure, the workmen also apply a suitable caulking compound in a plastic or paste state to the interlocking groove in a manner whereby, when the panels are assembled, the bead conformation of the opposite panel will become embedded in the caulking relationship between adjacent and opposed surface portions of the bead and groove. While this technique has proven satisfactory in obtaining the necessary fluid impervious seal, the technique does represent a substantial economic cost in the assembly procedure. This economic cost is a direct consequence of the fact that it is necessary for the workmen to apply the caulking compound in the field and this represents an additional operational step consuming substantial time.
Additionally, it is necessary that the workmen utilize extreme care in assuring that there is a uniform quantity of the caulking compound distributed throughout the entire interlocking groove as any irregularities in the quantity will tend to produce leaks when two adjacent disposed panels are interfit in assembled relationship. Discovery of the leaks that are thus produced does not occur until such time as the completed building structure is subjected to an air pressure test and, at that time, it then becomes necessary to attempt to locate the leaks and to attempt successful completion of resealing procedures. Not only is there difficulty in locating the leaks, accompanied by an associated expenditure of time, but substantial effort is then required to properly effect a suitable fluid impervious seal between the interlocking bead and groove which is affected.
Difficulty in obtaining the required fluid impervious seal is also a consequence of the procedures or techniques for assembling interlocking panels into a composite structure. Assembly techniques of the panels require that the interfitting tongue and socket marginal edge portions be of a dimension such that there is an interference fit in the edge-wise assembly of the panels. Consequently, as the panels are pushed into interlocking relationship, there is a tendency for the bead and groove conformations to operate in a manner to displace the caulking compound from its desired location even though the workmen have properly applied the caulking compound. This displacement of the caulking material, prior to the final interfitting assembly of the panels, also results from a technique of assembly wherein the panels are initially joined at an end in angular relationship and pivoted into parallel aligned relationship. This pivotal swinging movement of the two adjacent panels during assembly also results in a greater tendency for the caulking compound to be inadvertently displaced from a groove and result in fluid leaks.